


По ту сторону

by goldkhator



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сможет ли Питер простить убийцу своего брата?</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Герои  
 **Основные персонажи:** Питер Петрелли, Гэбриэл Грэй (Сайлар)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Сайлер, Питер  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Ангст, POV  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+49 

  
  
|  **Описание:**  
Сможет ли Питер простить убийцу своего брата?  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
Selli ♥  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Сколько бы и чего я не прочла, мне нужно было написать об этом самой... я только недавно пострела три последних тома, и это одно из самых волнующих происшествий сериала для меня, поэтому не написать я не могла)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Первое время я игнорирую его. Единственное, что я говорю ему и изредка бросаю на его вопросы, это «я тебя ненавижу».

Через месяц у меня срыв, я не могу поверить, что застрял здесь с ним. У меня истерика, я бью посуду, шкафы, его стол с инструментами и незаконченной работой – он принимает, как должное и молчит. Не упрекает, не вспоминает и терпит. Каждый раз на утро все на своих местах.

Я бью его, когда он попадается мне на глаза – на утро на нем нет ни единого синяка, и мы не говорим об этом.

Но он говорит со мной. Говорит, если я буду все время молчать, мои голосовые связки атрофируются, но мне плевать.

Это продолжается уже год…

Иногда он рассказывает мне то, что может помнить только Нейтан, осекается и замолкает. Я снова бью его, пока мне не надоедает. Он извиняется и не дает сдачи, только говорит, что не специально и просит прощения… он все время просит прощения. Я ненавижу его еще сильнее.

Со временем он учится отделять свои воспоминания от воспоминаний моего брата, и молчит.

Когда долбать стену надоедает, я прихожу к нему и молча наблюдаю, как он чинит свои проклятые часы. Хронометры. Он ненавидит слово «часы». В часах он измеряет время, которое провел тут один. Теперь, когда есть я, ему легче, а я не могу смотреть на него. И уйти не могу.

Мне негде спрятаться, это его кошмар, а значит и правила его. Он всегда знает, где меня найти. Как и я знаю, где искать его. Я чувствую его, постоянно. Безошибочно могу определить расстояние, на котором он находится от меня.

Иногда мне удается привнести сюда что-то свое, как книги, о которых он понятия не имеет, или старый граммофон с парой любимых пластинок. Утром ничего нет, он снова извиняется, и говорит, что это не зависит от его желания. Способностей нет, я не могу знать, врет он мне или нет. Я могу только игнорировать его.

Когда отчаяние накрывает с головой, я долбаю стену с удвоенной агрессией, и иногда мне хочется убить его кувалдой, но я не уверен, что это сработает; я не уверен, что умру, прыгнув с одной из высоток. Он предусмотрительно мне не помогает.

Он вообще мне не помогает, не видит смысла. Я тоже, но не могу остановиться – вдруг пропущенный удар станет решающим?

***  
Однажды мысль прыгнуть с крыши посещает меня. Я стою на самом краю и даже не оборачиваюсь на шаги. Зачем? Я и так знаю, кто там. Я знаю, что он придет. Я знаю, что он пришел. Если он толкнет меня, то только облегчит задачу. Он стоит тихо, потом начинает говорить. А я думаю о том, что если сейчас прыгну, это, возможно, избавит меня от необходимости все это выслушивать, а он снова останется один в своем кошмаре и, наконец, получит по заслугам.

Но моя смерть не стоит его вечности, поэтому против воли я начинаю прислушиваться, не подав виду.

\- Я не могу обещать, что, прыгнув, завтра ты проснешься в своей кровати. Я читал одну из твоих книг, там было сказано, что, умерев во сне, человек умирает наяву…  
Я слышу, как он ходит взад-вперед у меня за спиной, и продолжаю молчать.  
\- Питер… можешь снова ударить меня, можешь даже убить, но не делай этого, пожалуйста.

Я могу думать только о том, что он убил моего брата. Что он волк в овечьей шкуре. Но с каждым словом я чувствую, как ненависть остывает. Да, он старается ради себя, не хочет остаться снова один, а у меня перед глазами проплывают лица любимых людей, которые меня предали. Отец – готов был убить меня, если я стану у него на пути; мать – готова была допустить, чтобы я взорвал половину Нью-Йорка; Нейтан – хотел посадить в клетку, как животное. И еще я вспоминаю, что Сайлер спас мне жизнь, не дав отцу меня убить…

Это сбивает с толку, но игнорировать все это я не могу. Я не представляю скольких людей убила моя мать ради своих «благих намерений», сколько погибло людей, пока мой брат охотился на ведьм. Сайлер хотя бы не врал мне никогда. Он убийца и не отрицает этого. Я начинаю не так остро реагировать на его присутствие. Оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него, пытаясь найти в его облике изменения. Но все как прежде – пронзительные карие глаза, внимательный взгляд, упрямо улыбающиеся губы и подобие ирокеза на голове.

\- Пойдем домой, прошу, - только руку мне не подает, спаситель.

Снова отворачиваюсь и смотрю на мертвый город. Он горит огнями, но никого нет на сотни миль вокруг, кроме убийцы моего брата за спиной.

Это мой самый страшный кошмар? Остаться с ним наедине, не иметь возможности избавиться и постепенно понимать, что я не смогу вечно его ненавидеть, если это чувство проходит уже сейчас, после нескольких лет молчания. Я могу соврать ему, но не хочу врать себе. Я устал. От него. От этого пустого мира. От ненависти и боли. От одиночества. От желания подпустить его ближе… я еще не готов к этому, но я уже готов это признать.

Вдыхаю ночной воздух. Он молча ждет. Я пытаюсь убедить себя слезть, и мысленно говорю ему, что если он сейчас скажет хоть слово, я прыгну вниз. От бессилия в его голосе мне становится тошно. От собственного бессилия хочется завыть…

Он стал терпеливее за все время, что мы тут заперты с ним, я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что, глядя на него, вижу того же человека, который убил моего брата. Но только пока не смотрю в лицо, стоит мне посмотреть и волна гнева снова накрывает меня. Но сейчас я спокоен, я знаю, что он ждет меня, и мне хочется поверить, что он тут не ради себя.

Проходит еще какое-то время, - тут сложно за ним уследить, замечаешь только, как оно складывается в года, - я бы подумал, что он ушел, если бы не знал, что он по-прежнему стоит сзади и ждет.

Спрыгиваю с парапета, и он выходит из тени, протягивая мне бутылку воды. И принимая ее, я благодарен ему. Впервые.

Он снова начинает говорить, а я против воли отмечаю, что в его интонациях и поведении совсем ничего не осталось от брата. Он старается, а меня захлестывает чувство потери, и я ненавижу себя за это. Как я могу желать видеть его в нем?

За его болтовней я не замечаю, что он ведет меня совсем не в место, которое стало теперь моим домом… нашим с ним домом. Он ведет меня к кинотеатру. У меня нет желания сопротивляться.

\- Выбирай любое место, - говорит он, - я включу проектор и останусь в проекторной, чтобы…  
\- Нет, - перебиваю его и поднимаю к нему лицо, - я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся и посмотрел со мной.

И я действительно этого хочу. Мне надоело быть одному, когда я знаю, что это не так. Я несколько лет не прикасался ни к кому живому… хочется просто почувствовать тепло…

Он мог бы ненавидеть меня в ответ, мог бы защищаться от моих нападок, мог бы убить меня, мне все равно не уйти от него, но он никогда даже не пытался.

Когда начальные титры проходят, он возвращается и садится рядом. На экране что-то смутно знакомое, и я удивляюсь, что он это смотрел. Пару раз я даже позволяю себе улыбнуться.

***  
Он стал приходить к стене и помогать мне. Кувалда в моих руках его больше не волнует, а я знаю, что могу повернуться к нему спиной и не поплатиться за это жизнью.

Мы начинаем понемногу общаться. Я все так же не нахожу для него слов, но перестаю игнорировать его попытки быть рядом.

Он даже позволяет себе садиться рядом со мной на диване, а я не могу его прогнать. Не хочу. Больше не хочу.

Он знает это, а также то, что теперь я вряд ли стану его бить, поэтому он считает нужным сказать мне:

\- Я не могу вернуть тебе брата и не могу исправить то, что натворил. Я не в праве требовать от тебя ничего, но не могу больше так. Если ты хочешь, я уйду. Переберусь на другой конец города и не стану тебя беспокоить. Это слишком долго, Питер.

Да, слишком долго, слишком много моей постоянной ненависти. Много даже для меня.

Он поднимается и уходит, я стараюсь представить, что буду делать без него. Я внезапно осознаю, что привык к его обществу, к его голосу, к его ненавязчивому присутствию. К тиканью его отремонтированного хронометра, который с завидным постоянством каждый день снова неисправен… я привык к _нему_.

Поднимаюсь и ухожу к стене. Пусть делает, что хочет. Я не прогонял его, он сам решил. Я все еще не простил ему. Это означало бы принять смерть Нейтана, а я не могу.

Так проходит еще один месяц. Он не зудит у меня над головой, не достает меня, не помогает у стены и не отвлекает… я уверен, что стук разносится по всему городу…

Еще через месяц у меня сдают нервы от одиночества. Я знаю, что он где-то тут, но у меня нет возможности его видеть. Это сводит с ума. Как он мог жить три года один? Я начинаю верить, что это и есть мир, настоящий, в котором остались только мы…

Нахожу его на другом конце города, в какой-то библиотеке. Он ходит между полками и водит пальцами по корешкам. Не останавливается, когда я преграждаю ему путь.

\- Я не могу так, - наверное, впервые, я обращаюсь к нему сам.

\- Соскучился, - в его голосе нет насмешки и нет вопроса.

\- Это больно.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает и берет с полки книгу, аккуратно перелистывая страницы, – знаешь… ты научил меня читать, не в прямом смысле, конечно, но за все время _тут_ , я прочел больше книг, чем за всю жизнь _там_. Это твои книги, твоя библиотека… спасибо. Я никогда прежде здесь не был.

Он говорит, а я вспоминаю Нейтана. Брат безумно любил книги, любил читать.

\- Скажи мне… скажи, что его больше нет…

\- Питер…

\- Просто скажи правду, - я надеюсь, что это правда, потому что смотреть на него и видеть брата – невыносимо.

\- Я… я не могу. Я чувствую его где-то там, в подсознании, но…

\- Вернись, - не думал, что захочу этого, и тем более скажу когда-нибудь. А еще мне отчаянно хочется обнять его…

\- Зачем тебе это, Питер?

\- Я схожу с ума, - все, что я ему отвечаю и ухожу. Разыгрывать драму я не стану. Я почти готов отпустить брата, не смотря на то, что какая-то часть его навсегда запечатлена в этом человеке – его убийце, который сейчас мне нужен, как никто другой.

***  
Ушам не верю, когда через пару дней просыпаюсь от рёва двигателя. Выхожу, едва проснувшись, и оглядываюсь. Мне вообще просыпаться не хочется, и, как оказалось, если сильно захотеть, можно не просыпаться сутками. Я забросил стену, не хожу к ней после возвращения, кувалда припала бы пылью, если бы могла.

\- Будь ты проклят, - говорю ему, когда он снимает мотоциклетный шлем и улыбается.

\- Уже, - отвечает и протягивает мне второй.

Езда на мотоцикле по пустым дорогам…  
Можно выжать максимум из этой детки и наплевать на все правила. Если подумать, то большая скорость может заменить в некотором роде полет. Никогда не забуду, как мы с Нейтаном впервые летали вместе…

\- Почему один?

\- Ты не умеешь водить, - сразу же отвечает он, и меня почти не злит, что он знает ответ.

Беру предложенный шлем, натягиваю куртку и сажусь позади него. Приятно чувствовать грудью тепло его тела. Чтобы не упасть, плотно прижимаюсь к его спине и вцепляюсь в куртку руками, как делал с Нейтаном, и меня это не беспокоит.  
Мы бесцельно катаемся несколько часов или дней, - какое это имеет значение?, - и мне впервые _здесь_ хорошо. Но иногда мелькает, как витрины магазинов мимо, мысль о том, чтобы вывернуть руль и направить нас в стену. Может мне повезет, и я выживу…

Меня терзают смутные мысли о свиданиях. В кино он водил меня, теперь катает на мотоцикле. Что дальше?

Он останавливается, и я не могу сдержать улыбку.

Вечером я дарю ему книгу…

А ночью просыпаюсь рядом с ним и не хочу шевелиться, пока он спит. До утра я не смыкаю глаз, боюсь не почувствовать его, когда проснусь…

Просыпаюсь от прикосновения и вижу его улыбку.

\- Прости, - шепчет, убирая отросшую челку с моего лица.

Когда мы идем к стене, от нее откалывается первый кусок… я успеваю подумать, что не отпущу его по ту сторону…

23 июля 2013


End file.
